Watching the movie
by FrostyBerk
Summary: I know this has been done before but these 'watching the movie' fanfictions always seem to stop after a few chapters , which really annoys me! So I will update as often as I can! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So this is my fist fanfic ever! Thanks for checking it out and I hope you enjoy!  
**

He hadn't meant to win the competition; he was only trying to prove to everyone that he wasn't useless, but somehow everything had taken an unexpected turn and now he was getting the reward of killing a monstrous nightmare. Thoughts began to fill his head and he began to plan how he'd get out of Berk. That was when a young girl about his age appeared next to him in the ring.

"Hello Vikings, I am here because I need to show you something very important!" and with that all the Viking found themselves sat in a room with massive black screen. And the dragons found themselves on the floor above with a similar black screen.

Many of the Vikings looked terrified and the girl assured them that no harm would come to them. "I am sorry for this" She apologised "But I _need_ to show you something very important about the dragons" some Vikings winced at his and others growled wondering if the girl was in league with the dragons.

"I know that you are all wondering why this has anything to do with you and if you should even trust me, but, Our story involves all of you and its necessary for you to watch and understand because if you don't nothing's going to get better"

"The story starts with a certain boy, whom you all know. You've all taken a sudden shine to him , but none you understand anything about him"

Hiccup understood that she was talking about him and paled. They were going to find out about Toothless, he was suddenly filled with anxiety and wondered how he was going to escape when the girl began speaking again

"Now direct your attention to the screen and we will watch!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter! I hope that you enjoy and please review if you liked it! :D Thanks!**

The Vikings and dragons settle and the sound of Hiccup's accompanied with an image of Berk appeared on the screen.

_**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Most of the Vikings looked at Hiccup worryingly; did the boy really think this about their home? And the next question was why did he think this? Everyone pondered these thoughts except Hiccup; who was sniggering to himself; this was _exactly_ how he'd describe Berk.

_**The image drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Well, we all know why that is! Thanks to those pesky dragons and their fire!" shouted Snotlout angrily

_**The image drifts closer, circling.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

Above the Vikings the dragons were exchanging glances 'Pests?' one asked

Downstairs with the Vikings many Vikings were chucking and murmuring things like "You got that right" and "He's talking about the dragons!"

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

_**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

_**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

_**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE.**_

_**The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

**HICCUP ...dragons.**

Many laughed at Hiccup's terrified expression on the screen while others looked about as terrified as he was at the sight of the dragons.

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, leaps off the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**_

"Ugh Hiccup!" Stoick groaned "Why can't you stay inside when the dragons raid us?" Hiccup suddenly looked annoyed at him "Well I have a job to do you know" he snapped, much to the surprise of Stoick and other Vikings.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

"Yeah were Vikings! We're tough!" Tuffnut cried

**We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh" he then said.

"You have stubbornness issues too Hiccup" Gobber said

"Yeah well I am a Viking" Hiccup replied sounding quite annoyed at him.

"Sometimes you don't act like one" Stoick said and agreement came from many other Viking, Hiccup shrunk into himself embarrassed at the fact that still no one accepted him even after his performance in the ring.

_**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets axes in hand.**_

_**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

"Wow Hiccup, you can dodge quite well!" One Viking remarked as they watched him avoid all the Vikings in his way

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

The Vikings laughed at Hiccup's misfortunate name, while Stoick frowned wondering why hiccup didn't like his name.

"I guess it's quite a small name but id never have shame over it!" Stoick argued to himself

**Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that.**

The Vikings laughed. "We are charming" many thought

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

**VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

"Sorry lad!" The Viking who said that laughed.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

**HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

"So polite" Hiccup muttered under his breath

**HICCUP. Ack. **_**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear**_**.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

**STOICK Hiccup!?**

**STOICK(accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hiccup asked to himself but Stoick heard, as did many of the Vikings.

Stoick was hurt by his son's remark; he cared about his son and wanted to make sure that he was alright, many that didn't come across very clear

Hiccup paled, he hadn't meant for anyone to hear his statement but no matter, it was true

_**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe.**

**They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**

Stoick chuckled to himself, glad that people were still talking about that.

**Do I believe it?**

_**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

Stoick looked at his son, he was full of pride that his son believed that he'd done something so tough. But when Stoick looked at his son he didn't look proud of his dad, he actually looked angry and disgusted at him.

_**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**_

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

"Dragons." Snotlout laughed

"Yeah we know that! Astrid said

"Then why did he ask!?" Snotlout cried

**VIKING #1 Gronkles. **

**Nadders.**

**Zipplebacks.**

**Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. **

**STOICK Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1 None so far.**

**STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

**The dragons were proud that they striked such fear into the Vikings.**

**VIKING Hoist the torches!**

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**_

_**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

**GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

_**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

"Ugh, tidy up for yourself Gobber." Fishlegs commented "The forge is a mess!"

**HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

_**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

The Teens laughed at him, he embarrassed himself so much! No wonder they have never hung out with him!

**GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**

The teens burst into laughter while Hiccup blushed.

_**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Meadhead?" Gobber asked angrily

"You call me names!" Hiccup defended himself

"Like what?" Gobber asked

"Toothpick" Hiccup answered quietly and Gobber paled

**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

_**EXT. VILLAGE- STOICK We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

**VIKING- FIRE! **_**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels.**_

"Finally we get our time to shine!" Ruffnut exclaimed

The teens watched closely wondering if Hiccup had anything bad of say about them.

_**From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs,**

**Snotlout**

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut,**

**And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

Astrid blushed at the Hiccup onscreen looking at her in such a hopeful way.

And Hiccup blushed too, no one was meant to see that and now the whole village had seen it!

_**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her with a ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

"Look at us!" Snotlout shouted

"We make a great team!" Fishlegs added

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler.**

_**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"Thanks Gobber" Hiccup sighed

"I didn't mean..." Gober began but was cut off by Hiccup

" I know what you meant" he snapped

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

**GOBBER You can't lift a hammer.**

"You can't!" Snotlout laughed

**You can't swing an axe...**

"Obviously!" he added

_**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

"You can't do anything!" Snotlout finished and looked at Hiccup who was staring at his feet, feeling the gazes from the whole village

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...**

_**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

"What is that?" the Vikings questioned

"One of Hiccups inventions! He makes many things!" Gobber said proudly trying to make up for their fall out earlier

_**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**_

**VIKING Arggh!**

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

_**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me**

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Thanks again for your support Gobber". Hiccup winced

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

The Vikings laughed

"serious consequences!" Tuffnut laughed

_**Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

**GOBBER I'll take my chances.**

**GOBBER Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"You work me hard Gobber!" Hiccup laughed and Gobber felt as though they had made up

_**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

"Yeah, everything" Hiccup growled and the Vikings looked t him worried

_**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

Nadders seemed to cringe a bit. Only noticed! They could do more than that!

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter.**_

_**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The gronkle looked proud, girlfriend were a big thing at their age!

The teens laughed, who'd want to date Hiccup? Even if he did kill a Gronkle!

_**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zippleback nodded, status was a good thing

_**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body.**_

_**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**_

**CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire! **_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those.**

The Monstrous Nightmare made a laughing noise, he was important.

**They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The Vikings laughed at how Hiccup dialled down how dangerous the nightmare sounded

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**_

**STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this. **_**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**_

_**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacts to the same sound.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup grinned , his dragon was clearly the best dragon out there! The Vikings looked at him grinning and wondered why he took such pleasure at the creature that has killed hundreds of Vikings and destroyed the village countless times

_**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

_**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward**_**.**

**STOICK JUMP! **_**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**_** the sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses.**

** (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

The teens laughed at the thought of Hiccup even capturing a nightfury let alone killing one!

_**In the stall, Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

**GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

"Why would you leave him alone!?" Stoick questioned

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

_**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**_

_**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

"Ugh, you shouldn't of left!" Stoick groaned

**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7 Come back here!**

**HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

_**ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**_

_**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught.**_

_**Stoick and his men rush in.**_

_**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

**STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

_**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**_

_**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**_

_**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. **_**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

The Vikings looked at Hiccup, some were impressed, some were confused and others were almost angry that_ Hiccup_ had been the one to shoot a night fury.

"Hiccup" Stoick laughed picking up his son and spinning him around "Well done my boy!"

Other Vikings offered their congratulations and Stoick set Hiccup down and continued "Im so sorry that I didn't believe you!"

"Its fine, it doesn't matter anymore" Hiccup sighed

"Of course it does ,son! You hit a nightfury! That's amazing, _my _son hit a nightfury" He beamed at the Vikings

"We can go and search for it now and-"

"No dad! I've already went looking for it!"

"And?" Stoick asked

"I did what needed to be done" Hiccup replied shyly

Stoick laughed "I can't wait to see this!"

Hiccup groaned, 'he soon will see what you did' a voice reminded himself

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

_**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

Hiccup laughed at his bad luck

_**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**_

_**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**_

_**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

_**IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**_

"Wow, bad luck!" Tuffnut laughed

_**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

_**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out. **_**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... **_**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

_**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. **_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment**_**.**

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Hiccup!" Stoick laughed but Hiccup was truly embarressed and want laughing with him

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK -STOP! Just...stop. He releases Hiccup**_**. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! **_**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

**HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? **_**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously, looking down at their beer-bellies.**_

The Viking laughed but were also kind of hurt at the comment.

**STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Yeah, who you are!" Snotlout laughed "The CRAZY dragon killer right here" he snorted pointing to Hiccup

**STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"And yet, you made me go to dragon training." Hiccup sated bluntly

"I just..." Began Stoick

_**Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. **_**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

"** TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... **_**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP He never listens.**

"I do listen!" Stoick defended himself

"No, you don't" Hiccup said sadly and Stoick noticed the tone of his voice and frowned

**GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

"HEY!" Stoick and Hiccup cried in unison

**HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

"Yeah"

**(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

This would of been funny but instead it was more depressing.

Before today Stoick wouldn't have though Hiccup's comment true, but aftere his attitude towards him today he thought his statement true.

**GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

Everyone laughed at Gobber trying to help but only making Hiccup feel worse

**HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up. **_**They reach the doorway.**_

**GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. **_**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

Stoick vowed that he'd make it up to Hiccup

**HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys. **_**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door... and straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

The scene faded and the Viking began to chat.

Stoick was shocked-Did Hiccup not see himself as a Viking?

The teens contemplated Hiccup's attitude to being a Viking too, he didn't exactly act like one, but he'd just shot a nightfury so many they were wrong!

Their chatting soon ended a the next scene appeared


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews-shout out to Midnight' Dragon Conqueror, KateMarie999,My twisted mind (and to answer your question CONT'D mean continued :) ) ninjapanda1313 and SmokeyStorm (Sorry, I've never read a competed one before, everyone that I've read always stops! :( ) **

**Reviews make me update faster! :D xxx**

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY **_**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave.**

"You'll never find the nest!"Hiccup muttered under his breath

"What was that, lad?"Gobber asked as he heard Hiccup say something

"Just...Never mind, Gobber" Hiccup replied

**They'll find another home.**

"Ha!" Hiccup laughed coldly "And where exactly would they go?" He asked

The teens noticed that Hiccup seemed to be _standing up_ for the dragons, sometimes they think that they know Hiccup but other times...

_**He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING those ships never come back.**

**STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**_** Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

'Occupational hazard, eh?' Hiccup thought, 'I'll have to use that next time I want to do something dangerous and dad won't let me!'

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"I know how to look after myself; I'm not eight years old!" Hiccup said "Not that you'd notice" he whispered

"Yeah, so when back there you almost got set on fire by that nightmare, that was looking after yourself!?" Gobber laughed

_**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.**_** The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

**GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"So the only thing that you're packing is your undies?" Fishlegs questioned

"Course not, but me and my undies have a special connection" Gobber laughed

The Vikings looked scared and disgusted

"Ok, that's nice; we don't need to know any more!" Astrid interrupted

**STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"You leave me in the forge plenty of times! I'm fine!" Hiccup said sadly

_**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

**STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

"I could have just stayed in the forge!" "Rather than watching everyone try and beat up the dragons!" Hiccup asked

"Are you telling me you don't like fighting the dragons? You are the best fighter out there; _you_ are the one who won the reward of killing the nightmare!"Stoick barked

The teens and Stoick exchanged looks, 'what was with Hiccup today and why was he suddenly so different?' It couldn't be because he was chosen to kill the nightmare; it was an honour to kill a dragon!

**STOICK No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER So am I. **_**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

**STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"Sorry about that son! You have proved yourself!"

**GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER No, you don't.**

**STOICK No, actually I do.**

**"You have so little faith in him Stoick!" Gobber laughed **

**GOBBER No you don't!**

**STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls exist!"Hiccup and Gobber exclaimed at the same time

"They steal your socks.." Gobber started

"But only the left ones..." Hiccup said

"What's with that?" Gobber finshed

The hall erupted into laughter at Gobber and Hiccup and their troll fascination but Stoick glared at them, he was very jealous that Gobber and Hiccup had obviously talked about trolls before.

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

**STOICK When I was a boy...**

"NO! NO stories!" Stoick laughed

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

**STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache." Ruffnut said

**GOBBER You got a headache.**

"Wow!" Tuffnut laughed

**STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,**

"What?" Hiccup snoffed

**level forests,**

"We can't do that!"Hiccup laughed

"We can't?" Snotlout asked sadly and hiccup chucked at everyone's gullibility

**tame seas!**

"Yeah right!" Hiccup laughed and the Vikings and the teens looked at Hiccup wondering why he didn't act like a Viking.

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Yeah you're right, I'm not" Hiccup said

"And still you want me to be that boy!" "And I never will be!" Hiccup added darkly.

**GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. **_**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

Suddenly the next scene came on.

OK! So that's chapter 3! Thanks for reading, I hope that you liked it! Please review! :D xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I'm Updating twice in one day because I have received so many reviews asking me to update! , thanks so much! :D **

**Shout out to- Willow and Ami (I only saw your reviews today! :) sorry about that!) **

**snoopykid- Here is the scene with Toothless- Enjoy! :)**

**Prime Of The Sea- Thanks! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**My twisted mind- Haha! Its ok! xxx**

**Mordmil- Here is the update! Thanks for the review :)**

**Lyserglover- Here is more! Thanks! :D xx**

**Just to let everyone know- I am updating again today because I have school tomorrow so I cant update during the day! I will update later tomorrow night though, so this is to keep you all going haha! :D **

**Thanks! **

**EXT. WOODS - DAY** **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

"Did you go and look for that dragon alone?!" Astrid exclaimed

"Awesome! Did it try and kill you? Do you have a scar?" Tuffnut asked

"Ehh... no..." Hiccup squeaked

The teens stared at Hiccup wondering how he had managed to kill a nightfury and get away without any cuts

"Did you_ kill_ the nightfury?" Fishlegs asked looking pale

"Of course he did!" Stoick laughed

_**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"Wow Hiccup I didn't know you could get so angry at a book!" Gobber laughed trying to relieve the tension of the previous conversation

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

"Aww Hiccup" Tuffnut laughed and the Vikings laughed at Hiccups misfortune.

Stoick was watching in anticipation at what was going to happen next.

_**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.**_

The Viking began laughing

"Bad luck!" Snotlout laughed

_**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**_

Many of the Vikings pale. But none compared to Stoick and Gobber Who resembled a sheet.

_**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead.**_

Hiccup winces, he hated seeing Toothless wrapped up like that, and it was worse knowing that he did that to him; he was the one that made him unable to fly.

The teens looked at him wondering why he suddenly looked like he was in pain and they began to question if he _did_ kill the dragon

_**Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

**(ELATED)** **Yes!**

_**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I have brought down this mighty beast!**

_**It suddenly shifts.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

Hiccup chuckled at his first meeting with Toothless and the Vikings look at Hiccup wondering if he has gone insane

_**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.**

Hiccup sighs and stares at his feet, he was going to kill a dragon that was now his best friend.

He would never have thought that a _dragon_ could be a better friend to him than any human in his village.

Meanwhile Stoick beamed at everyone, his son was thinking about impressing him when he killed the dragon! He had never been so proud of him

**I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

Hiccup quietly chuckles "Why did I _ever_ think that"

_** Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragons laboured breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**_

The Vikings waited with anticipation but Hiccup was watching through his finger suddenly feeling very sick.

_**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

"Sorry, bud" Hiccup whispered

Stoick scowls wondering what Hiccup is doing

_**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**_

Stoick felt his anger building up, Hiccup didn't _kill _the dragon, and he set it free!

_**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed.**_

Gasps came from the Viking

And Hiccup shut his eyes, unable to watch any longer.

_**The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**_

The teens let out breaths that they hadn't realised they had been holding

"You were lucky there!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Lucky!" Astrid shouted "That wasn't luck that was- Oh I don't know, but that thing should have killed you!"

_**It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**_

Hiccup sighed. Watching Toothless unable to fly away brought him pain, he had caused that!

_**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

There was a brief pauses and then Stoick began to shout

"HICCUP HOW DARE YOU SET THAT THING FREE! YOU LET ME THINK YOU'D KILLED IT! WHY DIDNT YOU KILL IT, IT DESTROYS EVERTHING, IT COULD OF DESTROED YOU!"

"YOU DONT THINK- THAT MONSTER-" Stoick began

Hiccup flinched, insulting him was fine; everyone always insulted him, but insulting his dragon was too far!

"LEAVE MY DRAGON OUT OF THIS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Did you say _your_ dragon?"

"No-it's just- He isn't as bad as we think!"

"_HE_!?" Stoick growled at the fact that Hiccup had gotten to know this dragon

"YES HE! THE DRAGONS AR'NT AS BAD AS WE THINK!"

Stoick laughed and it boomed against the walls

"You've betrayed us- all of us! You're not my son- You never were" Stoick said sitting down once more

Hiccup felt a pain- this was the worst he'd ever felt before- His own father didn't accept him, 'well that's fine, I have the dragons.' He thought

He felt the glares from the whole village, but the stares that bothered him came from the teens and Gobber- what did they think of him? Did they think that he was a traitor or...

"Is there anymore we should see, or can we just go?!" Stoick boomed standing up again and trying to find an exit

Suddenly the girl from earlier appeared

"STOP!" She shouted before Stoick could leave

"What you've to see isn't over yet! There is more! _Lots_ more!" "Now sit down!"

She waited until everyone was comfy and then said "Now I understand how you are feeling towards Hiccup, but watch the rest before you make a judgement on him, please" She said

The movie started again.

**Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and did you think that I did the argument ok? **

**Reviews will make me update! **

**Thanks a lot! FrostyBerk xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry for not updating yesterday, homework :( Anyway thanks for being patient, and also thanks for the reviews!**

**Shout out to-**

**My twisted mind- Yay! I've updated! Thanks! :)**

**KateMarie999- Thanks so much! And wow! Thank you for the constructive criticism it helped :) I will fix those things when I have time! Thanks again! xx**

**Bonnie Celt- Here you go! :D new chapter xx**

**Prime Of The Sea- Thanks, glad you are liking it! :D**

**snoopykid-I know, poor them :( Haha xxx**

**Thankyou! xxxx**

**_Httyd_**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_** Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

**STOICK Hiccup.**

"Nice one, Useless!" Snotlout laughed and expected the other teens to laugh with him but they were all still silent, thinking about Hiccup and the dragon.

**HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh... Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK I need to speak with you too, son.**_** Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**_

**HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

There were some chuckles from some Vikings in the hall, They all knew Stoick made Hiccup go to dragon fighting

**(BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

**STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

**HICCUP No, you go first.**

**STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first.**

"I really should off!" Hiccup cried

"It's actually quite fun to watch you fail at everything" Snotlout laughed and everyone shot him a look as if to say 'Now isn't the right time!'

**Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home**

Everyone laughed at Hiccup trying to talk his dad out of dragon training.

"You could just work in the forge" Gobber suggested

"If I recall correctly, I did say that earlier!"

**STOICK -You'll need this. **_**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**_

**HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons.**

"No I really don't!" Hiccup said

"Then why did you go along with dragon fighting?" Stoick shouted

"He wanted to impress you Stoick!" Gobber interrupted

**STOICK Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK But you will kill dragons.**

"NO I won't!" Hiccup barked "And never will!"

**HICCUP No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP Can you not hear me?**

"I don't know why I asked, I know the answer" hiccup said darkly

**STOICK This is serious son! Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands.**_** Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

"That's a weight I don't want to bare!" Hiccup scoffed

**Which means you walk like us.**

"No thanks" Hiccup whispered

**You talk like us.**

"With an accent!?"

**You think like us.**

"I really don't want to, thanks!"Hiccup laughed

**No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

**HICCUP You just gestured to all of me.**

"You say that a lot!" Ruffnut said

"Yeah, I know" Hiccup said

**STOICK Deal?**

**HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

"I never get my say!" Hiccup said

"Stop complaining, lad!" Gobber chuckled

**STOICK DEAL?! **_**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**_

**HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal. Satisfied,**_** Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**_

**STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP And I'll be here. Maybe. **_**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**_

_**_Httyd_**_

**Chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!  
Please review! :D **

**FrostyBerk xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh! I am so so so sorry about not updating! My internet connection has been really bad during the week and it wouldn't connect me to anything! :( Thanks so much for waiting and for the reviews! :D**

**A random surprise- Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Sorry for the wait! :)**

**Willow- Haha thanks! :) So sorry for the wait! :( x**

**DragonSoul12- here is the update! Thanks for the review! :D**

**KateMarie999- I'm glad that you are enjoying it! Thanks xx**

**ninjapanda1313 - I know! :D xx**

**I 3 starbursts-Thankyou! :D I'm happy that you like it! :D**

**Ami- Hmm.. I'm not sure yet... It might be... or maybe not... you'll find out! :D haha xxx**

**-httyd-**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

**GOBBER Welcome to dragon training! **_**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**_

**ASTRID No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT I hope I get some serious burns.**

"Why would any one want that!?" Hiccup questioned

**RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

"Strange place to want pain..." Hiccup scoffed

**ASTRID Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

"Are you being sarcastic?" Ruffnut asked angrily

"What do you think, yackhead?" Snotlout defended Astrid

**HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it. **_**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**_

"You didn't need to look at me like that! I didn't want to be there either!" Hiccup breathed

**TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let him in?**

**GOBBER Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

"What an honour!" Hiccup laughed

"Seeing as you won the competition i don't understand why you are acting like that!" Astri inquired

"Maybe because i didn't mean for it to go that far" Hiccup muttered under his breath ,but the teens heard him and looked at each other confused

**SNOTLOUT Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...? **_**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**_

"Haha! Good insult past me!" Snotlout said and held his hand up wanting a high five from someone "No one...? Okay..."

**TUFFNUT Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

"OH... and who would bethe cool Vikings?" Astrid laughed

"Any where without Fishlegs and Hiccup, No offence Fishlegs, but youre just not cool!"

"None taken..." Fishlegs said sadly, suddenly wanting to side with Hiccup and the dragons

_**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**_

**GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak.**

"Yeah i know that..." Hiccup laughed darkly

**That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Wow, Gobber, such love you have for me!" Hiccup said sarcasticly

_**GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. **_**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

The Nadders looked happy, that was certainly a good thing!

**GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

**GOBBER The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS Firepower fifteen.**

**GOBBER The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

"Wow, that tiny thing sure does have a lot of venom..." Hiccup said

**GOBBER CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

"Im so glad you told him to stop Gobber, he was freaking me out!" Tuffnut said

** (BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight. Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

**SNOTLOUT Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"He believes in learning on the job, don't you?" Hiccup laughed

**GOBBER I believe in learning on the job. **_**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**HICCUP A doctor?**

"No, I don't think that was the answer he was looking for!" Ruffnut laughed

**FISHLEGS Plus five speed?**

**ASTRID A shield.**

**GOBBER Shields. Go. **_**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield. **_**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his**_

The teens chuckled at Hiccup; it was true when Gobber said that he couldn't lift any equipment

"You are completely useless aren't you?" Snotlout moaned

"How is _he_ going to be chief?" Astrid asked quietly so only he teens could hear her

_**Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**_

"We are hilarious!" Ruffnut beamed

**TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**_** Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**_

**RUFFNUT Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

"You gave the shield up quickly, didn't you?" Laughed Astrid

_**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**_

**GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?!**

**RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?! **_**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**_

**GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**_** The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**SNOTLOUT Five!**

**FISHLEGS No, six.**

Fishlegs looked proud of himself while the other teens just groaned at his knowledge

**GOBBER Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

**FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents WOULD- **_**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**_

**GOBBER Fishlegs, out.**

"Oh Fishlegs!"

_**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**

"Ha, No...Thanks!" Hiccup laughed

_**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**_

**SNOTLOUT So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out- **_**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**_

**GOBBER Snotlout! You're done! **_**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**_

**HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

**ASTRID No. Just you.**

"You are so nice to me" Hiccup said quietly and Astrid huffed

_**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**_

**GOBBER One shot left!**

"I should of been out! Why didn't you let me leave?" Hiccup asked angrily

_**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED**_**) Hiccup! The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**_

The Vikings watched eagerly and Stoick looked worried, he didn't realise how close to danger Hiccup always was

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six! **_**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen**_**.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. **_**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill. **_**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**_

"Always?" Hiccup asked looking directly at Gobber

"Yeah... I don't know why that beast that you shot down didn't, if you'd shot me I'd be pretty mad!" Gobber laughed

The next scene began rolling.

-httyd-

**Again- sorry for the wait! Hope that you liked it :)**

**Please review**

**Frostyberk xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly I am soooooo sorry to everyone for the really long wait, I had such a problem with technology these past 3 weeks- first my internet broke again and then my laptop broke so I had to send it away to get fixed and only just got it back! Ugh. I would have liked to be able to tell you all but I didn't have any access to the website and I cant get it on my phone - **

**So I've set up a Twitter that you can follow if you'd like, on the twitter ill tell you when my next update will be and ask you all your opinions on what should happen next! :D **

**The twitter is FrostyBerk**

**Shout out to -**

**Willow**

**Silverwolf**

**Firenze Fox**

**Lyserglover**

**DragonSoul12**

** httyd**

** EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK ****_HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime._**

**HICCUP (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you?**

"Why didn't he Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked

Hiccup looked up at the teens and sighed "I... don't know..." He lied

**_He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool._**

"Wow, the cove is such a nice place ,we should go there more often" Astrid commented

"yeah" Began Snotlout "Me and you Astrid, on a date...?" He asked hopeful

"Ugh, you've ruined to cove for me. Thanks" Astrid sighed

**_He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Well this was stupid.**

**_SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him._**

"He gave me such a fright!" Hiccup said

"Everything frightens you, Hiccup!" Gobber laughed

**_Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing._**

**_The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously._**

**_Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily._**

**_As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page._**

**_He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image._**

The Vikings looked at Hiccup stunned, theyhad no ide that Hiccup could draw! It wasn't a very common skill, they began to appreciate how different to them he really was.

The teens also looked at Hiccup with wide eyes "Useless can draw?" Snotlout asked

"Not so useless anymore, is he Snotlout?" Fishlegs said defensively

**_The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove._**

**_It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away?**

"Because i broke him!" Hiccup shouted at his past self, he received many looks from the Vikings and teens

"You what?" Stoick asked interested

"I...ugh. You'll see!" Hiccup replied sadly

**_ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail._**

**_He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove._**

**_TINK. TINK. TINK._**

"That was my best charcoal!"Hiccup laughed

**_The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare._**

"That was the only contact i could get from him, he was so scared" Hiccup muttered

**_DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT_**

**_A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges._**

**GOBBER (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

The teens and Hiccup groaned "Oh here we go!" Tuffnut winced

**_The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit._**

**ASTRID I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

"You know that none of us could even tell, right?" Hiccup asked and Astrid huffed

**_Eye rolls from the group._**

**RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

Rufnut laughed- she had been quick on that one!

**SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

"Snotlout stop sucking up to her, she'll never go out with you!" Hiccup laughed

"Yeah and I'm sure by the end of this story she'll be going out with you will she? Is that what you are trying to say?" Snotlout laughed

"No...I" Hiccup blushed

**GOBBER She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

**_CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him._**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

"I was forced to show up!" Hiccup said darkly and Stoick looked at him disapprovingly, his son really didn't want t fight the dragons, did he.

**_He tries to take a seat at the table..._**

**RUFFNUT He showed up.**

"Thanks." Hiccup said sadly

**TUFFNUT He didn't get eaten. ...**

"Thanks, but im not sure you would of liked to see that!" Hiccup exclaimed

"NO... That would be AWESOME!"The twins beamed

**_but the recruits keep closing the gaps._**

"I didn't want to sit there anyway" Hiccup said sadly and Fishlegs felt even moresorry for him

**_Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them._**

**ASTRID He's never where he should be.**

"Sometimes in the forge with Gobber... Or other times im being lectured about why im 'the worst Viking Berk's ever seen' or sometimes im coming up with new invention that are improving Berk but do i get any credit? NO and sometimes im with the only living that that i feel actually likes me!" Hiccup was shouting the last part and the vikigns and teens looked wide eyes

**GOBBER Thank you, Astrid.**

**_Gobber Stands_**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

"No thanks." The twins said

**_Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table._**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

"Yeah, but no Nightfury in there." Hiccup comments

**_A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside._**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) No attacks tonight. Study up.**

"Did you really think that they would stay and read?" Stoick laughed"

**_Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book._**

**TUFFNUT (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

**RUFFNUT While we're still alive?**

"Reading is fun guys!" Fishlegs smiled

**SNOTLOUT Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

"Have you ever read if Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked

"No!" Snotlout replied

"And can you tell us anything about the dragons called the bonenapper dragon?" Gobber asked

"Yeah, i can tell you that that is a made up dragons!" Snotlout said receiving agreement from the fellow Vikings

"Did not!" Gobber defended himself

**FISHLEGS Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

**_The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long._**

**TUFFNUT Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

**RUFFNUT ...but now...**

**_Snotlout gets up to go._**

**SNOTLOUT You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

**_The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow._**

**FISHLEGS Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

"Fishlegs! SHUTUP!" The teens shouted

**_Astrid is the last to So I guess we'll share-_**

**ASTRID Read it.**

"Wow, everyone is so rude around here!" Hiccup said

**_She pushes it toward him and leaves._**

**HICCUP All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU-**

**Slam.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Tomorrow.**

"So rude..." Hiccup continued

**SIGH. DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book.**

"I read the book! It was interesting!" Hiccup smiled

"I know right! What did you think of the Scauldron?" Fishlegs asked

"Ugh. Nerds" Tuffnut sang

**_Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

**_Hiccup turns the page._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. (MORE)**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

"I wonder if the dragons have a Viking manual..." Tuffnut stated **_Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings._**

"Cool!" Ruffnet awed

**_Another page, another dragon._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**_The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight._**

"Thats creepy!" Astrid muttered

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

**_The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows._**

"Aww is useless afraid of the lighting? Maybe there is a dragon out there trying to eat you!" Snotlout said mockingly

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

**_He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons..._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

"Do we have to just kill everything on sight? What if there was more behind the frightening names and scales!" Hiccup said

**_Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for._**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Night Fury.**

**_It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

"He wasn't dangerous when I saw him..." Hiccup laughed

**_Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless..._**

**_ httyd_**

**Thankyou for reading! Please review! :D**

**Frostyberk**


End file.
